


Your Ala Mhigo

by sandorara



Series: The Dumpling Chronicles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Both adults though, Feelings, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Massive age difference, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Self-Indulgent, identity crisis, mild depiction of sex, ridiculous name wol, spoilers for hw and sb from part 2, what's better than one cat boy? Two cat boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorara/pseuds/sandorara
Summary: Adventures in love and self-discovery featuring two cats.





	1. PART I

**Author's Note:**

> Barely a couple of weeks ago I decided it was time to create a cat boy alt character. Out of bad humour G'yozah Tia was born. His character and story fell into place so fast and instantly my goal became to get him to meet X'rhun as fast as possible. 
> 
> While I'm not there just yet, here's my imagining of that story. 
> 
> Spoilers for RDM quest up to lvl 60 in part one, 70 later. G'yozah meets X'rhun before the end of ARR. Part two has spoilers for Heavensward and the beginning of Stormblood.

 

Red magic was _hard_. It took so much concentration to pull off, even after G'yozah learned how to chain the basic spells together. The physical bits, those he could do after some help with the style, but magic was clearly not his strong side. He hadn't realised it would be this tricky. But looking back, he knew he would have jumped right in regardless, had he known. He'd learn anything if it let him spend more time with his new, charming master.

X'rhun was probably one of the most attractive people G'yozah had ever laid eyes on. Fair, he had had that thought several times over the course of the last few months of adventures, but X'rhun was definitely different. None of the others had always been impeccably dressed in such an outrageous yet stylish, perfectly form-fitting _uniform_ that only enhanced the idea of what could lie underneath.

Because damn, with those powers, the older Miqo'te had to be one fit man. And none of the gentle, supporting and helpful touches he had received during training had done anything to counter that. They only made him want more, and to touch the man himself. And it didn't help that he was so encouraging, so nice. Truly someone to look up to. Yeah, G'yozah was in deep and he knew it.

And yet he was also there to learn. Red magic was different from anything he had any experience in before. He'd always been more of a hands on guy - the road of the pugilist, and later monk, coming naturally to him. But the flamboyancy and elegance of the way X'rhun fought had caught his interest right away. To then find out that there was a link to his family's homeland as well... He was curious.

He'd only recently even begun caring about his roots, and at 19 he had never seen a world where Ala Mhigo was not occupied. As his family had never talked about it much, he lacked any proper connection. His home was with his family, in their inn. But adventuring, seeing the world, had given him another perspective. He understood a bit better now, how lucky he was that he had that home. And so he'd began to wonder a little, about Ala Mhigo, about the place all these people stranded around Eorzea came from.

The place X'rhun came from. And where he, had the empire not invaded, would be from.

 

☼☼☼

 

There had been something about the boy carrying the mantle of the Warrior of Light right from the moment X'rhun first met him. His enthusiasm was endearing, his bravery undeniable. His motivation to learn the art, despite an obvious lack of aptitude for magic, inspiring. But this all, combined with his clear thirst for... _something_ , was a little unnerving. And yet it all came with a refreshing level of positivity and hopefulness.

It all pulled on some long hidden strings inside X'rhun, and made him unable to say no to the boy. Regardless of how much he felt there was potential for regret on the horizon. He was far too curious.

Seeing how the boy held the rapier, correcting his grip, his posture and even his movements, would normally have made X'rhun back away. He had attempted to train people who turned out to simply not be suited to the art of red magic before, and X'rhun knew when such cases were best abandoned. But somehow, G'yozah had within only a few meetings snaked his way into his mind to a level where backing out was no longer an option.

And as an adventure started folding out in front of them, X'rhun did not consider the boy's company unpleasant. Quite the opposite, in fact. He fought hard, he learned and he made everyone like him. Even the girl they rescued from a box. Even X'rhun.

Though X'rhun did not miss the looks he was getting. He was aware. It was flattering, and it stirred so many memories hidden deep inside X'rhun. Memories of hot days in the sun, of tan skin against skin. Of times before everything had fallen apart. When there had been nothing but hope.

There was far too much of both him and his old partner in this boy. He had the naivety, the inspiration and the positivity that X'rhun recognised all too well. Qualities he still valued in himself, but that life had taught him to combine with realism. And yet there was the thirst for power and meaning, a sense of ruthlessness, that caused an ache in X'rhun's chest. To think that it would be with this boy at his side that he would come to finally be forced to face Lambard and his past.

 

☼☼☼

 

It was on a ledge in Aleport, not far from the house where Arya was resting, that G'yozah first braved to ask. "Can you tell me more about Ala Mhigo," he'd said. "I'd love to hear."

X'rhun had looked at him, and he had grinned back.

And so X'rhun had sat down next to him. He'd been silent for a while, looking out in to the distance. And then he'd started talking. He'd talked about the mountains, the hot sun, the scents, the many villages scattered around the landscape - a landscape that to many felt barren and dead, but to the Ala Mhigans was beautiful. About a majestic capital and a country that at the moment of invasion had already long fallen from grace.

"A free Ala Mhigo was the dream of my comrades and I long before the empire invaded."

His voice had turned soft at those last words, soft, but filled with regret. It had made something clench inside G'yozah.

That conversation, half an hour long at most, had been the most he'd ever heard about Ala Mhigo at once. But even more it had been like someone had opened a window straight into X'rhun, like someone had poured a bucket of water over him and the water was all X'rhun. It drenched him and surrounded him completely, and he never wanted to dry.

He'd been unable to pull his eyes away from the man, long after he'd stopped speaking.

 

☼☼☼

 

As Lambard had appeared in front of G'yozah at the Isles of Umbra a weight had settled in X'rhun's chest. He looked just like he had all those years ago, as if barely a moment had passed. Lambard may have implied X'rhun hadn't changed, but X'rhun knew he had. Though the specific qualities Lambard critisised, were the exact ones he was proud to keep. And in that moment he knew that G'yozah was nothing like his old partner, regardless of what he'd thought before. And that this was something he had to face alone.

He'd felt the boy's eyes on him the whole way as they returned to Aleport. There was concern in it, but his usual energy and positivity were still there as he enthusiastically discussed Arya's newfound powers with the girl. X'rhun was genuinely glad he had been given a chance to meet him, who all of Eorzea now called the Warrior of Light. He knew G'yoza would go on to other adventures, meet and help others. And he hoped that what little he had been able to teach him would help him along. X'rhun believed in G'yozah, he believed in his drive and kindness. His warmth. And he did not want to risk tainting him with his personal vendetta.

Of course, he should also have known that G'yozah would refuse any proposal of his to go on alone. With Arya by his side, a determined look on both their faces, G'yozah had grabbed X'rhun's hand, holding it tight in both of his.

"We're coming with you. You're not facing him alone."

X'rhun sighed, the warmth in G'yoza's bright eyes melting away the tension in his shoulders within seconds.

"Thank you," he said with a soft smile. "I am grateful."

"We're a team, right?" G'yozah asked, looking at Arya. She nodded enthusiastically.

G'yozah still hadn't let go of his hand, and X'rhun didn't mind.

 

☼☼☼

 

"My family is from Ala Mhigo," G'yozah blurted out when it was just them, sitting by the pier outside the Waking Sands. They'd come here on a lead on Lambard's goons. Knowing events would transpite the following day, they came prepared. G'yozah had consulted Urianger about staying there, and they had been warmly welcomed by his friend.

So with Arya already resting, exhausted from the day's training, G'yozah was living for every second of time alone with X'rhun. Wanting to make it meaningful.

X'rhun smiled.

"I know."

He looked at the man in surprise, certain he had never mentioned it. He rarely mentioned it to anyone, mainly because most of the time it didn't feel relevant at all. He had never seen it, never felt it. Ala Mhigo wasn't his. He'd made all of Eorzea his home. But with X'rhun it felt like something to share. A connection, even if small.

"I doubt there were any members of the G tribe outside Ala Mhigo until the Garleans came," X'rhun explained, and G'yoza suddenly felt like he knew nothing at all. Like the world around him knew more about him than himself. Like he wanted X'rhun to tell him everything, to show him. To bring him with him into that world.

"I only ever knew my family's inn. I see now they didn't talk about it to keep up the illusion of not being refugees. It was a good home, though."

He leaned forward against his knees, hands playing with his shoes.

"But the only thing separating them from the others was having enough money to start anew, really. And that is the only reason I was able to head out on adventures of my own."

He felt X'rhun's gloved hand on his shoulder, the leather cool against his skin. He leaned into it unconsciously, his whole being craving any touch at all from the older Miqo'te.

"You're a good man, G'yozah. And Eorzea should be grateful to have you."

G'yozah grinned, his ears twitching in joy as X'rhun's words relighted his spirit and pride in what he had achieved instantly, covering any feelings of doubt or guilt.

"And what about you?," he asked, tone warm and teasing.

"I am grateful too," X'rhun replied without a single trace of hesitation.

And G'yozah's heartbeat was loud and fast in his chest as gave X'rhun another bright grin.

 

☼☼☼

 

With G'yozah walking only steps in front of him as they travelled through the Black Shroud, it was hard not to watch him. Even the way he walked was energetic and filled with determination, his ears pointed forward in interest and his shoulders straight. X'rhun wondered about the pressure the world had placed on those same shoulders. He felt guilty to add to it, though he knew he had no right to make such decisions for the young man.

G'yozah had his own battles to fight, and if he chose to make X'rhun's his own, that was his choice. If he chose to give so much of himself to the world, X'rhun had no right to stop him. If he wanted so strongly to help create change, create a brighter future for Eorzea, X'rhun would encourage him.

He could only hope that G'yozah would never have to experience being betrayed in the same way he had.

Lambard. He would soon be face to face with the man who caused so much destruction all those years ago. Who left an ache inside X'rhun that time had only dulled, not removed. Who had made him question everything, himself, his purpose and even the art of red magic. But he had carried on, and he had found all those pieces again. And after so many years of travelling, all those experiences had led him to meet a very special young man and be allowed to train him.

He worried though, about the boy's interest in him. Not because he didn't appreciate it, but because it felt like it would be almost too easy to give in to it. But would that be fair to him? Not only was this venture of theirs, to stop Lambard, causing emotions and thoughts that might well be clouding X'rhun's judgement, but there was clear risk of _imbalance_. G'yozah may be the Warrior of Light, but as his teacher, X'rhun was in a position of power. Not to mention that X'rhun was far too old and damaged for such a hopeful young adult, who had his whole life in front of him.

As they crossed the snowy fields of the Coerthas Central Highlands to reach Mor Dhona, G'yozah pointed out all the places his journey had taken him, explaining to Arya about the primal the Ixal worshipped, about friends he'd made here, about other summonings and about how he'd been forced to retreat to the city of Ishgard beyond. X'rhun listened in silence but with interest, caring about the boy's own experiences of his deeds. Impressed by his strength. Wanting to support him, as he was supporting X'rhun.

Mor Dhona was as he remembered, and their help appreciated. Arya's plan was risky, but exactly what was needed. Lambard's knowing smirk as he explained his traitorous reasoning was both painful and infuriating.

And the pure rage in G'yoza's voice as X'rhun had fallen to the ground, drained and defeated by a single scratch, was both terrifying and enthralling.

 

☼☼☼

 

This was not the way he had hoped to hold X'rhun for the first time, his body limp and drained as G'yozah half carried, half dragged, the man back to Revenant's Toll. He wasn't sure what that magic had been, but it had nearly stolen all their lives. There was a storm of feelings raging inside him, fear, anger, relief, worry... He was cursing Lambard, willing X'rhun to be okay. Arya was carrying X'rhun's rapier and hat next to him, clearly as distressed and worried as he was.

X'rhun was alive, he would survive, and Lambard was now a thing of the past. But G'yozah could not relax until he had gotten X'rhun pushed into a bed inside the inn and used whatever pathetic healing spells he could still conjure, just in case. Removing his jacket and using whatever little equipment Rowena they had at hand to patch him up. How G'yozah wished the Rising Stones had felt a safe place. But as it didn't, whatever Rowena could provide was the best choice.

He knew rationally that with Lambard's magic gone, all X'rhun needed was rest, but there was still a prickling restlessness, a need to do anything he could. He thought of all losses he'd experienced already, realising that It was hard to leave the man to rest alone, hard to concentrate on Arya's company, hard to eat. For several hours he would have a look in through the door every now and then, to see the older Miqo'te lie there, still asleep.

At some point he must have fallen asleep in his chair, because with the sun rising outside the window it was clearly the next day already. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms, noting that both Arya's and X'rhun's doors were closed. Almost jumping off the chair, he hurried to X'rhun's door and opened it as quietly as he could. Entering, he found X'rhun sitting up on the side of the bed, looking like he was about to get up further. He stopped dead in his tracks.

And when X'rhun stood up and looked at him, greeted him with a smile, all he could do was rush over and hug the man as tight as he physically could, arms encircling the slightly taller man's chest.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he mumbled into X'rhun's bare shoulder, not caring about how obviously desperate he was being, not even realising he could potentially be hurting the man. "I was so scared."

And then he felt X'rhun's arms surround him as well, melting into the touch, all the worry and fear just running off him, dripping onto the floor where it could stay. He breathed in the scent of his teacher and almost purred when X'rhun stroked his hair for only a moment.

"I think I have you to thank for my still being here, G'yozah."

And G'yozah realised just how much the older man had truly come to mean to him, how much more than simple attraction whatever he felt was. How deeply he now cared for him. How every inch of his mind was dedicated to X'rhun. How he'd drop anything for this man.

But even so, never did he think or dare to hope, that as X'rhun pulled back just a little and looked at him with softness in his eyes, that he would receive a kiss, however small, that would tell him more than any words ever could have - yet also give birth to so many questions inside him.

 

☼☼☼

 

X'rhun knew he had only fed the flames, given a lion only a taste of meat. He still felt the desperation in G'yozah's fingers, clinging to him, almost clawing at his skin. And the way he had frozen up for a second, only to almost melt in X'rhun's arms, when he'd kissed him. He'd been surprised when G'yozah didn't demand more right then and there, not even another kiss, but with exhaustion still gripping his body he was grateful.

As he was grateful to be alive. It was hard now, to consider G'yozah simply a student. Sticking to that excuse had already become harder as the stories of his adventures had reached X'rhun's ears from all around Eorzea. But now, as G'yozah had taken up the fight where X'rhun had been so easily defeated, finished it with dignity and, as Arya had explained, practically carried X'rhun out of the battle ground... He could not consider G'yozah any less than an equal anymore. If anything, he was now indebted to the young man.

And he would gladly carry any burden for him, if there ever came a time he could help.

Arya had cried in relief and hugged him, and he'd thanked her as well. The day was spent in casual conversation, both of his partners doting on him, forcing him to rest. It was sweet, so he let them do it, knowing it was not a bad idea. Lambard's magic had been unnaturally strong. And yet G'yozah had conquered it with little hardship. X'rhun remembered the pure rage on his face and in his voice as G'yozah stepped past him on the ground. It worried him a little, but moreso it lit small sparks of expectation in him.

He'd watched as G'yozah's linkpearl had gone off, as he moved to the side to talk. Watched the slightly disappointed look on the young man's face as the day turned into evening, and noticed how he was often lost in thought. At the first sign of a yawn he got up, telling them both to rest well before heading back to his room. He only stopped to drop a gentle hand on G'yozah's shoulder on the way, hoping he would understand.

He did.

The door to his room opened only a few minutes later. G'yozah looked around as he entered, his ears twitching as his eyes found X'rhun sitting on his bed. X'rhun smiled.

"I've been gone too long," G'yozah said as he'd taken the few steps to reach X'rhun. "They need me in Ishgard."

"I thought so, you're an important man," X'rhun replied with another soft smile. "When are you leaving?"

"They need me in the morning."

"What would the world say if they knew their hero was so reluctant to go back to his duties?" X'rhun said in what he hoped was an encouraging tone.

G'yoza's ears visibly drooped. "I'll miss you."

Another smile, and he patted the bed next to him. G'yozah spared no time to comply.

"I'll wait. You may have defeated Lambard, but I still have spells and techniques to show you." G'yozah chuckled. It was a nice sound.

And X'rhun knew that he would indeed wait. He'd do his own things, he'd train Arya, he'd work on his legacy. But he'd be there when G'yozah needed him. He'd support the young man in any way possible. Reaching up, he trailed his fingers through G'yoza's small ponytail, making him turn his head to face X'rhun.

And so he gave the other Miqo'te their second kiss, this time lingering longer, letting him kiss back. It was soft and gentle, yet eager, and X'rhun could feel the need in the way G'yozah's lips were moving. Yet there was also hesitation and questioning in the way his eyebrows furrowed as they pulled away just a little.

X'rhun moved his hand to the young man's cheek, brushing away some of the loose hair covering so much of his face, and thumbing over his face markings.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

G'yoza's eyes widened in front of him, his lips parting in silent question.

"Just to sleep. I would enjoy the company."

G'yozah nodded. Before long they were lying side by side, sharing the cover and the small space. And so G'yoza's arm went around his waist, pulling him close, the young man burying his face in X'rhun's back. X'rhun could feel him taking deep breaths through his nose, and smiled, placing a hand over G'yozah's.

"I'll wait," he repeated. G'yozah nodded against his skin.

☼☼☼

 

">


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Heavensward and the beginning of Stormblood. Here I explore G'yoza's path as the Warrior of Light a bit more and also reach new levels of self-indulgency with X'rhun. 
> 
> If interested, you can have a look at G'yozah here: https://imgur.com/a/KHpHSwA

It was after all nice to see his friends again. Nice to be welcomed back in to the cold city with hugs and warm chocolate. He learned quickly there were no news of their missing friends yet, but they were hopeful. He felt a little guilty he had spent so many days away from Ishgard, helping X'rhun. Though he wouldn't change a minute, the thought about having been elsewhere twisting his insides and making him wish he could hold X'rhun again right then and there.

The tasks here felt important, he knew he was doing what he should, and he did thoroughly enjoy what had become his job. Seeing new places, solving all these problems to the best he could, he felt he had _meaning_. He wished he could connect whatever was happening with X'rhun with this side of his life.

What was happening with X'rhun. He wasn't sure, but he wished, he hoped, that something really was. He'd barely believed it, when X'rhun kissed him that first time. So softly, gently, but it had happened. And then it had happened again. And he'd gotten to hold the man more like how he had wished to, arms around him, face pressed to his back. He sighed happily thinking about it, and dodged a curious stare from Alphinaud and what was probably a snide remark from Estinien.

He wasn't sure what had brought this sudden development in their relationship (was that what this was called?), or why X'rhun was taking these steps, but it felt like the water he'd been dreaming of diving into, to feel surrounding his body, had swept him away in a sudden strong stream. X'rhun's hand on his cheek, X'rhun's lips on his, X'rhun's body lying right next to his. It was hard not to smile continously. He wanted more. More of X'rhun.

Once they were finished for the day he withdrew from their company, quickly checking Haurchefant's room in the manor. Finding it empty, he stuck his head into the hall only to tell thee others he'd back soon, before heading out towards the Central Highlands and Camp Dragonhead.

The first time he'd met Haurchefant the forwardness of the Elezen had taken him by surprise, but he'd eaten it up. He'd loved the attention and the suggestive jokes and remarks. Sleeping with the man had been an experience, and they had talked about personal tastes all through the night after, drinking cup after cup of hot chocolate. He'd known he'd made a friend for life, and even as nothing came out of that, the much taller man had kept up the jokes and implications, and G'yozah threw them right back. It was a kind of... ego-boosting banter. He enjoyed it a lot.

And it made him know that Haurchefant was someone he could talk to about his feelings. So having moved his chair right next to Haurchefant's, he told the man everything about his side adventures with the older Miqo'te, sparing no detail in the description of how attractive he was or how much he wished for more. And even then, Haurchefant asked for more details. G'yoza laughed, and complied.

"But you haven't slept with him yet?"

"No!" He exclaimed, hiding his face behind his empty mug. "And that's fine! I just --- Does he like me, or what is happening--?" His voice came out almost whiny and Haurchefant laughed. That warm and friendly laugh, that made the cold stone building feel like home.

"When did it change?"

G'yozah thought about it for a moment, finally putting down the empty mug.

"When he almost died, I think."

"A-ha," Haurchefant said with a grin. "Being saved and carried by muscles as glorious as yours must have set off a switch in hi---"

His words were cut short as G'yoza slammed his head with his hand, just a little too hard. "Careful, my hero," Haurchefant said with a laugh as he rubbed his head. G'yozah sighed dramatically.

"He slept like a kitten in your arms and you ask me if he likes you. He does, now stop worrying, my hero."

And those words did help to make him feel more certain. Eternally grateful for having made such good friends. And more impatient to get back to X'rhun.

And so the events of the next few days passed both too fast and never fast enough. Tracking down Nidhogg, slaying him with the Azure Dragoon, returning to Ishgard only to find an uproar verging on a revolution. He entered the Vault with determination, expecting to come out the victor as always, strong and confident.

But in the end it had only been a matter of time until real and bitter loss would catch up to him, and this time there had been nothing he could do.

_A smile better suits a hero,_ had been his friend's last words. And he tried and tried and tried.

 

☼☼☼

 

X'rhun was awoken by a repeated knocking on the door to his room. On his guard, he slid out of bed and opened it, only to relax instantly as he took in the familiar form of G'yozah outside.

But something was wrong. His ears were hanging, his face blank and his eyes so glossed over they were shining in the dark.

"I'm sorry for waking you," he mumbled, and X'rhun shook his head, guiding the younger man inside and closing the door behind them.

"What happened?" He asked, a knot of worry and discomfort tying itself inside his chest. G'yozah simply stared without saying anything. And without prying more, X'rhun gently guided the younger man to his bedside and sat them down. He put his arms around the man carefully, feeling like he could break under too much pressure, and pulled him against his chest. And then G'yoza's hands were in his nightshirt, gripping it tight as he pressed his face into X'rhun's shoulder and cried.

It was loud, brutal and honest, like a whole wall had come crashing down and everything hidden behind it was falling out, being laid bare right in front of him and soaking his shoulder. He could only stroke G'yozah's hair and ears gently, placing soft kisses against his head. What felt like far too long for such a positive young man, G'yozah's tears were finally drying up.

"He sacrificed himself for me," he mumbled finally, half the words lost in X'rhun's shoulder.

The knot became more like a stone, as X'rhun was given an idea of what had transpired. "Haurchefant is gone, I couldn't save him." The last words melted into another sob, and X'rhun found himself wondering if this Fortemps knight would have been the one to hold G'yozah like this,  
had Lambard succeeded.

Eventually the exhaustion caught up with the mourning Miqo'te, his body limp against X'rhun's as sleep claimed his mind. X'rhun gently guided him into a lying position. And so he kept stroking the Warrior of Light's hair until he himself fell asleep, again thinking of the immense pressure the world placed on this man.

And yet X'rhun would not be surprised when morning came and the only proof of what had transpired was the presence of the man and a whispered "thank you," before he braved his return.

 

☼☼☼

 

It had helped. Everything still hurt, the loss of Haurchefant was still a huge, open hole in his heart, but he could face the others now. He could smile, like his dear friend had wanted. G'yozah would think back to how X'rhun had held him, the support he had gotten, their kisses, and it would be a little easier. And soon he could let himself think of Haurchefant and still smile.

Regaining Y'shtola was highly welcomed, positive news, and G'yozah was so genuinely happy to see her. It removed the doubts that had slowly been covering his conviction that none of the Scions were lost.

And so duty called him and his friends to yet more new locations, hunting after the Archbishop and his entourage. It was like for every friend he regained, another was lost, and the events passed in a blur. G'yozah was doing all he could to just concentrate on what he had become so good at. Being the Warrior of Light.

When they found Thancred he felt a massive wave of relief, not having realised just how much he'd missed the man who'd been his first crush as an adventurer. He was different, he seemed older, tired and like he too had far too much to deal with. It was a little disconcerting, and he found himself missing their friendly flirting, even though he would never act on it now.

Because now he had someone waiting for him. And as soon as an opportunity showed itself, he hurried back to Revenant's Toll, hoping that X'rhun would happen to be there. And he was. G'yozah found him and Arya just outside the gates facing the Central Highlands, practicing Arya's physical battle techniques. He watched them from a distance for a moment, until X'rhun noticed him and sent him a smile.

And he smiled back, and almost rushed over, wanting to join them as soon as possible. It felt good, just practicing and reviewing things he already knew with his partners. Ishgard, the Dragonsong War and their losses felt far away, if only for that moment. And he knew his movements weren't wrong, that his posture was right, but if X'rhun could find excuses to touch him, G'yozah wanted him to continue. If anything, it also gave Arya a confidence boost. There was nothing about that evening he didn't love.

And, as long as he travelled back in the early morning, he could afford to stay the night. Stealing just one kiss, he clung to the older Miqo'te again and fell asleep with a light heart, surrounded by warmth.

 

"And where is it you're sneaking off to at night?", he heard Thancred's voice from the shadows of the hallways as he entered the Fortemps manor, earlier than humanly possible. He stopped right away. He'd come back so early exactly to avoid anyone seeing, but he should have known the rogue would catch him. He'd forgotten how good at that he was in the man's absence. G'yozah grinned and turned to face Thancred.

"Nowhere special at all, Thancred."

Thancred smirked, clearly not believing him, and nodded towards the door. Outside, they settled against one of the ledges along the Last Vigil, overlooking the city. For once, the cold air of Ishgard felt almost refreshing. Thancred stayed quiet and seemed to let him think. He was grateful. They had always gotten along well. And the last time he had been reunited with Thancred, having saved him from Lahabrea's control, X'rhun had only been a budding crush. There had been no reason not to relive those early days in Eastern Thanalan then.

"Do you remember X'rhun?," G'yozah asked eventually, and Thancred responded with a long whistle. A well placed elbow made him stop.

"And I thought _I_ was a bit too old for you," he commented instead, which definitely made him deserve that second elbowing. "Hey hey, I'm not as strong as I used to be G'yozah, please be gentle!" His voice was teasing and flirty, and it was all very comforting. That they could still joke around like that.

"Admit it, it's the white hair," Thancred added with a self-confident smirk that didn't entirely reach his eyes. G'yozah raised his eyebrows and answered in the the most matter-of-fact tone he could.

"And the lack of beard."

This time it was G'yozah's turn to be elbowed.

 

☼☼☼

 

The news of peace in Ishgard reached X'rhun as he was returning to Revenant's Toll from some errands. He smiled, relieved for his younger partner. He had already admitted to himself he missed the boy, his adventures and duties taking him away for weeks at a time. If it wasn't for X'rhun deliberately taking it slow, returning to his own research and a somewhat surprising run-in with one of G'yoza's friends in need of new skills, Arya would probably have surpassed the Warrior of Light within the Red arts a long time ago.

Over this last absence of his, X'rhun had been thinking a lot. About G'yozah, about himself. About what they meant to each other.

X'rhun's life had been lined by failures for decades. His wishes to reform his homeland had ended in losing it entirely, he'd been unable to find the traitor Lambard and, regardless of effort, helping with stopping the Calamity had not been within his power. When he finally stood face to face with Lambard, it had not been him that defeated the man. No, for him it had been yet another failure.

But teaching G'yozah and Arya, finally taking steps towards the dream of creating a Red Mage legacy, to make sure the art lived on, was turning out to be a success. If failures were needed for that to be possible... Then, maybe he could live with that. So he smiled as he entered the inn again, hoping G'yozah would be back soon. There was still so much to teach.

And maybe, after all these years, it was finally time to let himself love.

 

A few more days did pass, and then G'yoza stumbled in just as they were having dinner. "I'm starving," he said with a happy grin, and X'rhun requested more food from the waitress right away. G'yozah sprawled himself dramatically over the chair, head hanging backwards over the backrest, looking like he'd been carrying several Goobbues hundreds of yalms. It was cleary both an act and real, and X'rhun smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome back. Eventful day?"

"Mildly said. You know Baelsar's wall?"

X'rhun snorted quietly, more than familiar with the wall separating the Black Shroud from the lost Gyr Abania.

"So there's currently a massive primal contained right above it."

X'rhun was genuinely surprised he'd somehow missed such developments, though he admitted he had been very distracted travelling Dravania, preparing for what he hoped would be more training for his students. But a primal summoning above the wall to his homeland?

"Please do elaborate, G'yozah." Interest was clear in his voice, and he saw no reason to hide it. G'yozah finally straightened up and gave him an almost bitter smile. "I thought you'd want to know."

The young man explained the events of the few days, about this Griffin sowing disruption and unrest, trying to force the Grand Companies gathering at the wall to strike, hoping to cause Imperial retaliation and a full out war and then, a summoning. Again there had been sacrifices, and X'rhun was a bit surprised how cheerful G'yozah seemed. But he recognised that fire, and he hoped he could help him keep it up. G'yoza's roots were right there, behind a massive primal. So close yet so far.

It was all both troubling and... A little exciting. X'rhun found himself wishing that it was his fight to fight. But he knew his role in this battle was long over. And he was happy to stay on the backline, to support.

When G'yozah finally explained that he couldn't stay, a small drop of disappointment landed in X'rhun's chest. It was purely selfish, but it was there.

But he gave the young man a brief kiss, much to Arya's surprise, and told him to find them in Idyllshire when he was able to.

 

☼☼☼

 

With Castrum Oriens in their control and negotiations with the Resistance in Rhalgr's Reach underway, G'yozah saw his chance to escape back to X'rhun's side for another visit. His mind was full of thoughts, his heart full of feelings, having now seen the lands of his family for the first time. Finding out about Yda, _Lyse_ , he corrected himself, and their somewhat shared history had given him one more person to talk to. But he'd realised quickly that they were still very different.

While G'yozah had only just seen the first glimpse of Ala Mhigo, while thirsting to know more, it was still not his home. To Lyse, it was her childhood, she had memories, she knew places. And even so she was shunned by so many who had stayed behind, shunned for having lived the freedom across the wall. It made G'yozah more wary of showing his interest, more aware of every time his name was said out loud, X'rhun's words about the G tribe playing in his ears.

It was a relief to leave the Fringes behind for a moment, to head to Idyllshire, to see X'rhun.

He found X'rhun and Arya in the main hall of the local Rowena branch, both reading books. X'rhun seemed surprised to see him, but quickly made space for him by the table.

"What a pleasant surprise," X'rhun said with a smile, and G'yozah smiled back, straight from his heart. How he'd missed him. And Arya too. Their conversation was light, the stories about X'rhun and Arya's first few days in Idyllshire comforting. Though he'd never spent time with them in this specific location before, it felt like coming home.

"Will you require a room as well, dear?," their hostess asked as she brought them a dinner no one had ordered, but that they would very much enjoy. And just as he opened his mouth to respond, that yes, he would like to stay over night, X'rhun spoke.

"We'll be fine with the rooms we have, Sabina, thank you."

And G'yozah stared at him, mouth falling open a little as he processed the older Miqo'te's words, and where that would most likely place him for the night. Stared as X'rhun sent a small smirk his way, a light shade of red covering his cheeks. Stared, until his thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Arya coughing. Embarrassed, he grinned at her awkwardly and concentrated on the food in front of him. For now.

 

Later, with the door to X'rhun's room closed behind them, G'yozah suddenly felt very nervous. What if he had misunderstood X'rhun's words, he might have just meant sleeping, just like before. Which would be entirely fine too-- it was just that circumstances had made him imagine so much more, and his heart was now nearly jumping out of his chest at every beat.

He'd stopped just inside, and watched as X'rhun walked further in, taking off his hat and placing it on the desk. Watched the way his ears moved to readjust to being uncovered. The way he removed his gloves, carefully placing them on top of each other.

"I've missed you," X'rhun said eventually, turning to look at G'yoza, a soft, almost sheepish, smile on his lips.

X'rhun's words only fed the want, the _love_ , in him, making him blurt out his next words, hands clenched at his sides.

"Can I... touch you?"

And X'rhun's reply came without hesitation, bright eyes locked with G'yoza's.

"Please."

G'yoza's breath hitched, and he crossed the few steps between them. And so he leaned up that tiny little amount necessary to kiss him, hands already around his neck, into his hair. X'rhun wouldn't need to say that twice.

Yet clothes were removed calmly, G'yoza wanting to appreciate every new expanse of skin revealed. X'rhun's uniform was quite the project compared to G'yoza's simple crop top and trousers, and he struggled with all the buckles and clasps, just as much as he enjoyed it. It felt like he was unwrapping a present he had been waiting for for months. He wanted it to never end, yet also have it all right now.

With both of them bared to the other, hands would explore, over arms, shoulders, chest, and back into hair. More kisses, quickening breaths and twitching ears. X'rhun was beautiful, his body strong and chiseled, his skin much lighter than G'yoza's, and covered in old scars. While G'yozah had his fair share from his adventures, X'rhun's were more uneven, more like any healing had been done in a rush in the middle of a battlefield. And then there was the cut from their recent battle, so small compared to the damage it had done. G'yozah kissed it carefully, again thankful X'rhun was still alive.

X'rhun's hands on him were surprisingly soft, so much softer than he imagined his own hands, so calloused from fighting with his fists, must feel. His lips were hot, as they wandered over G'yoza's body, leaving kisses. There was something careful in his actions, almost a little uncertain, and G'yozah purred under his touch, arching closer, wanting to make sure the older man knew just how many sparks, how much heat, every ilm of contact to X'rhun was creating. How much he wanted this.

And the small gasps, the way X'rhun's eyes fluttered closed, the lines on his forehead only deepening as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration when G'yoza's hands explored further all only spurred him on. Their bodies tangled, tails encircling each other. And the look in X'rhun's eyes as he edged on completion, skin flushed and nails scratching G'yoza's shoulders. G'yozah loved it, he'd do it a thousand times.

When X'rhun pushed him over gently, a soft but decicive hand keeping him in place and mouth wandering down, taking him in, G'yozah nearly screamed. Hands clinging to X'rhun's hair, his entire mind filled up with X'rhun and the man's touch, _lips_. It was simple, yet perfect, and probably the best he'd ever felt.

And when X'rhun returned to his side, G'yozah pulled him close, breathing in his scent, clinging to him, suddenly unable to believe what had just happened. But X'rhun was right there, stroking his hair, his heart still beating fast against G'yoza's chest.

"That was even better than I'd imagined," G'yozah mumbled into X'rhun's shoulder, and he felt X'rhun's laugh as much as he heard it. It was warm and gentle, it almost sounded relieved, and G'yozah loved it.

Loved X'rhun.

And maybe, just maybe, X'rhun loved him too.

☼☼☼

 


	3. PART III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer to finish than I expected. I went on holiday and ended up writing another piece for an FC friend in between, but I'm back on track with my Dumpling now. 
> 
> Spoilers go about 70% into Stormblood now.

X'rhun had woken up feeling more content and comfortable than he had in a long time, despite his left arm being entirely asleep and the room being far too warm. He looked at the young man still sleeping next to him, his head resting on X'rhun's arm and his hair spread around him, having come loose from its small braid. It fascinated him that the Warrior of Light could look so entirely at ease, like nothing else but right then and there existed, like he wasn't about to go to war against the massive, powerful Garlean empire. The empire that had taken so much from them both.

He carefully brushed some hair away from the young man's face, uncovering the face marking on his nose. Such a young face, unmarred by time or regrets. Yet he was willing, wanting, to spend his days and his nights with such a bitter old man like X'rhun. He chuckled quietly, thinking about how eager, how obviously attracted to him, G'yozah had been almost right from the start. He had not expected that only months later, he would be holding the younger Miqo'te like this. Quite the contrary.

Relationships, feelings, sex - they were not things he had found to fit into his life for the past two decades. Though he always surrounded himself with people, making acquaintances and friends as he helped people all over Eorzea, he'd not... _dared_ to get that close to anyone. Not since-- Not since _Lambard_. But G'yozah had made him see differently, made him dare to try.

It had worried him a little, that all his experience was so long ago, but it had been in vain. He had felt nothing but love from the younger man, such immense dedication it had swallowed X'rhun up, made him wish that they would never need to leave this bed.

But the day required their attention before long. And they needed to use every minute G'yozah could stay.

His task for G'yozah and Arya was simple really, help out with a local issue by cleaning up some illuminati related problems. Just a few automatons, really. They'd both faced much harder trials. Mainly, he only wanted them to practice the newer skills he had taught them. There was little surprise in G'yozah returning promptly, task completed without any problems. When had he gone from struggling with the simple spells to this? X'rhun suddenly realised how much of the young man's growth he was missing out on. It wasn't only his tutoring that was shaping G'yozah into a strong and fully capable Red Mage, it was his own adventures. Adventures X'rhun wasn't part of.

He felt G'yozah sit down next to him, a little surprised at the space he left between them. But then the young man dropped his head down on X'rhun's lap and exhaled loudly, and X'rhun couldn't stop the wide smile covering his face. Nor did he want to.

"That was actually fun," G'yozah commented, smiling back up at X'rhun. X'rhun laughed. "My intention was not entertainment, but I'm glad to hear you enjoyed it."

G'yoza hummed and closed his eyes. "It's simple. Nice." And X'rhun understood, his smile softening. He lifted his hand to play with G'yoza's hair, but stayed quiet, waiting for the younger Miqo'te to continue.

And soon he did, telling X'rhun about his conflicted feelings. About how he was both so excited, so happy, about exploring the homeland of his family. But how it also made him feel guilt, guilt for growing up happily in peace, so far away from the horrors the people he was now meeting had faced. Guilt he should not have to feel, that he had no reason to feel. But X'rhun understood far too well.

And just as he was trying to find the right words to comfort his young partner with, G'yozah sat up, asking where Arya was. And he was right, she should have been back by now. Their conversation was forgotten in an instant, both of them rushing back towards the Architechton.

He had been far too distracted.

 

☼☼☼

 

With Arya safely back in Idyllshire, her sudden outburst having dissipated and her hair returned to normal, G'yozah sat down in the main hall of Rowena's centre. X'rhun was still making sure Arya was resting, but G'yozah knew he'd be out soon.

This was troublesome development, and he knew X'rhun was extremely worried. Her hair had changed in exactly the way Lambard's had. G'yozah gritted his teeth, frustrated by how that man couldn't simply just leave them, or X'rhun, alone. He looked up as he heard X'rhun's footsteps closing in.

"She has promised to rest and only rest," he explained, stopping right next to G'yozah. "We have a lot to do though, if you..."

"I'm helping," G'yozah cut him off, not letting him finish that sentence. Rhalgr's Reach could wait for now, the military preparations were out of his hands any way, and Arya needed him.

X'rhun gave him a soft, almost sad, smile. And then his face was all determination again.  
"To the Fringes."

The meaning of that didn't register for G'yozah until they were crossing the wall and entering Castrum Oriens. They were in Gyr Abania, together. He greeted everyone who greeted him, trying not to seem too rushed while also wishing to be out of the castrum as soon as possible. He had seen the Ziggurat X'rhun had explained they were aiming for in the distance before, but never visited it. He'd not had any reason to, until now.

An hour later, with the stone tablets they'd come for finally stacked next to them, G'yoza started climbing up a cliff with a mischievous grin on his face. Looking down, he beckoned X'rhun to follow him, guaranteeing that Arya was resting and perfectly fine. They could have a moment here, he was sure. He wanted it, needed it. And he felt like X'rhun did too.

And with a quick frown, turning into a smile, X'rhun followed him.

He climbed high enough to have a little bit of a view, and then pulled X'rhun's arm, to make him sit down next to him. The air was dusty and grey, but the orange light of the beginning sunset filtered through it in a way that made everything shine. Only a short distance away, he could see the Qiqirn they had just masterfully avoided, going about their day at the massive pyramid.

X'rhun sat close to him, their sides touching, but he stayed quiet. And G'yozah didn't mind. He could feel there was something on X'rhun's mind, but there was no rush. To him only being there, in Gyr Abania, with X'rhun, mattered right then.

He reached over, and took the man's gloved hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

Eventually, X'rhun spoke.

"This was where he first kissed me."

It took G'yoza a moment to connect the dots, to understand what and who X'rhun meant. But then it all made sense, just like that, and he wondered how he had never even considered that possibility. It was all so obvious now, the way X'rhun had considered it his problem and his alone, the way Lambard had mocked him, even the way things had changed when the man was finally gone...

He felt anger and _hate_ pool inside him, the image of X'rhun falling to the ground, face distorted from pain, again all too clear in his mind. It hurt. Clenching his hands, he squeezed X'rhun's hand in his hard. Even in death, it seemed Lambard could still mess with them all. G'yozah wouldn't let him. Not anymore. He'd killed him, he'd save Arya and he'd make X'rhun think of him instead.

G'yozah took a deep breath and then let that mischievous grin cover his face again, before turning to face X'rhun. Looking at him for a moment, taking in the frown on his even normally so serious face, only strengthened his determination.

With his free hand he stroked over X'rhun's chin, cheek, into his hair as he cupped his head and pulled him closer, kissing him almost forcefully. He saw X'rhun close his eyes, and did the same, concentrating one how X'rhun almost melted into it, soft lips responding instantly.

It was a little ridiculous, honestly, the pettiness of wanting to write over any bitter memories, connect this place to himself in X'rhun's mind. Like he wanted to steal the spotlight from Lambard, and he'd kiss X'rhun a hundred times right then and there if that would beat the traitor in one more way.

So he kept kissing, hand clinging to X'rhun's neck even as X'rhun's hand wandered up his arm, holding steady. Coninued, even as both their breathing got rougher, and all he wished was for them to be even closer. And as X'rhun pulled back, leaning his forehead on G'yoza's, breathing heavily, he smiled, giving he man soft, small pecks instead.

"G'yozah," he started softly, amusement as clear as the protest in his voice, as the soft kisses kept coming.

"I believe you've made your point," he tried, and laughed softly as G'yozah squeezed his arms around him, holding him in place, head eventually dropping on the older man's shoulder.

"Good," G'yozah mumbled into his shoulder, a smile on his lips, before placing one more kiss on the small amount of skin revealed between X'rhun's collar and jaw.

"Then we can head back."

X'rhun laughed, and stroked his hair softly.

 

☼☼☼

 

X'rhun had travelled back to Idyllshire alone, other duties calling G'yozah the moment they returned to Castrum Oriens to pass through the wall back to the west. X'rhun had promised he would handle the research himself, promised that he'd find a way to save Arya while G'yozah worked on saving all of Gyr Abania. It had been hard not to think they were holding the Warrior of Light back as he'd watched the conflicted look on G'yoza's face as he nodded, giving X'rhun's hand a quick squeeze, and rushed off to meet the Alliance leaders.

X'rhun could save Arya himself, but the world needed G'yozah. He wasn't theirs to keep. No matter how much X'rhun now wished he could.

He buried himself in the stone tablets and piles of books, at first keeping an eye on Arya, but he quickly noticed it was unnecessary. She was filling her restless days with errands, having found out that there was an orphanage in the town that needed all the help they could get. He knew she was frustrated though, and he hoped he would be able to find a solutiong for her condition soon.

It was only three days later that G'yozah stumbled in, slumping down next to him on the bench X'rhun was reading on. X'rhun looked up at him, and the sight of his face, serious and covered in bruises and scratches, just as his bare arms, made X'rhun drop his book right away.

"G'yozah! Are you all right?," he asked, a cloud of worry settling in his chest. G'yozah was strong, and he had a lot of luck on his side, but he was not invincible.

"They ambushed the Reach," he explained, through gritted teeth. "The resistance is practically dead."

Nor was his positive fire impossible to put out. It pained X'rhun to see.

And as he placed an arm around the younger man, G'yozah buried his face in X'rhun's neck, one hand clinging to the strap crossing X'rhun's chest.

"The Empire is no easy enemy," he said, unsure how to provide better comfort. He knew full well their evil, the helplessness and desperation facing them involved. He knew full well the horrors their soldiers and accomplices could produce.

"Would you like a distraction?," he asked eventually, and G'yozah nodded almost desperately against his neck. And then he felt a kiss on his skin, and he realised what type of a distraction G'yozah had taken that to be. He laughed.

"I did mean a trip to the nearby Gubal Library," he explained, and felt the warm air of G'yoza's dramatic sigh against his skin. "But if we find the _Nightkin_ quickly..."

Despite the losses, despite the horrors he had witnessed, X'rhun was glad to see G'yozah was still G'yozah. He smiled as the younger Miqo'te got up in an instant, and followed him out as he explained about all the creatures now occupying the old library.

Maybe he was holding G'yozah back, bringing him along on a duty X'rhun could well handle himself. But if distractions was what G'yozah needed, X'rhun could be that.

 

☼☼☼

 

It was almost bizarre, that only days ago G'yozah had been in Idyllshire, seeking comfort from X'rhun, and now he was on a pirate ship, sailing across the world to the Far East. The plan was to aid the Doman resistance, and hopefully that way pave a way for the Ala Mhigan one to rise again.

He knew this might keep him and his friends away from Eorzea for quite a span of time but oddly enough, that was okay. He felt the winds of adventure again, new places to see, new people to fight with and for. More time to continue ignoring that growing identity crisis inside him. The only thing he'd really miss was X'rhun.

Kugane was majestic, beautiful and so different from anything G'yozah had ever seen before. And everywhere he looked there was red. Red bridges, red lanterns, amazing red sunsets. A bright, warm red, just like X'rhun's uniform. Even on the other side the world everything reminded him of X'rhun.

It was as they were preparing to board a ship across the Ruby Tide that he took a chance to look at some items in Kogane Doori. Unsure of whether he'd be able to return this way after all, he hoped to find something to bring back with him. His eyes had quickly caught on a thin, elegant bracelet with three small glimmering red stones set into it. _Fished out of the Ruby Sea! Strong defensive magic!_ , the merchant had exclaimed, and G'yozah stroked his fingers over the precious stones.

"It would look good on him," Alisaie's voice said suddenly next to him and he startled, jumping a little from her sudden appearance. Embarrassed, he quickly withdrew his hand from the bracelet and attempted to feign ignorance. He could feel Alisaie's knowing eyes on him and knew he'd failed.

"Does he ever take those long gloves off, though?", she continued, fiddling with some other accessories on the stand with a small smile on her face.

"He does," G'yozah started, and smiled as he imagined the bracelet on X'rhun's wrist. And then heat spread over his cheeks as he realised Alisaie was still watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"If bare wrists still excite you, you two are going slower than I thought."

"--Alisaie, that's not," he spluttered, embarrassed. She just grinned.

"Just buy it, bonehead."

And he did, carefully slipping the small neatly folded envelope and its precious contents into his pouch. It would have to wait there until he made it back to Eorzea. But when he did, he would give it to X'rhun, to keep him safe.

He was grateful for Alisaie's company on this adventure.

 

☼☼☼

 

X'rhun had almost finished transcribing and making notes on another chapter of _The Nightkin_ when Arya entered the room, a hot cup of tea in her hand. He smiled at her tiredly, apologetically, and she shook her head and smiled back.

"You should take a break," she said, placing the tea in front of him.

"I will," he answered. "Soon." And then Arya placed an envelope in front of him, right over his notes. It had his name scribbled on it, right in the middle.

"A moogle left this by the reception," she explained. "Rowena said it had come from very far away."

X'rhun lifted it up, and sighed.

"Thank you for the tea, Arya."

"You're welcome!", she answered, smiling at him before retreating from the room.

He let out another sigh, but quickly opened the letter, a spark of anticipation growing inside of him. Of course it was from G'yozah. He'd already been bent over this heavy volume and anything related for what must have been weeks. It was slow going, but he was making progress.

He unfolded the thin paper and started reading the rather messy handwriting.

" _I miss you_ ", G'yozah had started, and a smile tugged at X'rhun's lips. The young man was always so honest about his feelings. Well, X'rhun couldn't deny he missed G'yozah as well.

It was odd, being so attached to someone again after so long. Needing them. It worried him that a young man on the other side of the world could steal his concentration when he had such important things to do. When he had people to help.

G'yozah went on to describe the places he had seen so far, all the odd sights and experiences. And then he talked about Doma. How their people were as broken as the Ala Mhigans, tired of fighting, giving in to the Empire to survive. How much he hated the Empire. That he'd show them.

X'rhun chuckled softly, amused by how simple G'yozah made that sound. Hating the Empire. But somehow he knew, _believed_ , that anything G'yozah put his strength into could succeed. That with the help of the Warrior of Light, both Doma and their own lost homeland could be reclaimed.

He talked about a journey to the Azim Steppe, to find the heir to the Doman throne, and how he'd incidentally won a traditional battle, naming him Khagan of the Steppe. X'rhun let out another soft laugh, easily imagining G'yozah just walking in and stealing the spotlight. That was how he was, his dear Warrior of Light.

_His?_ Did he have any claim to him? Any more than the rest of the world? Where did G'yozah end and where did the Warrior of Light start?

X'rhun shook his head, deciding to not go down that route right then. Instead, he reread the _I miss you_ again, staring at the words, letting them ease his near permanent frown for a moment.

There were another few lines, greetings, especially to Arya, and hopeful words about returning soon.

And then,

_"Love you,_

_G'yozah"_

and X'rhun felt a heat spread all the way to his face. He sighed, chuckled softly, reread the line one more time and put the letter down.

A smile lingered on his lips as he continued working.

☼☼☼

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep dividing this into more parts than planned, but I do expect the next one to be the last one for now. Do let me know what you think. <3


	4. Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be the last chapter, but the first section of that last chapter exploded into this part that I feel stands best by itself by mistake, so have an in-between-bit. It is also officially the most self-indulgent thing I have ever written.

It was with both relief and a heavy mind that G'yozah walked away from the pier in Kugane. The ship sailed away behind him, taking his friends back to Eorzea the natural route. They had been victorious, and Doma was on the way to freedom. Again, it had come at a price, and G'yozah clung to the hope that it had been worth it.

He believed in Hien's determination, strong enough to raze the nation's center to the ground in the name of liberty. And in Gosetsu, passionate enough to hold on to the last second, to ensure a future in good hands for their nation.

G'yozah felt ashamed of his struggles with feeling comfortable in Ala Mhigo, and almost... _envious_ of the drive and passion both Hien and Lyse were harbouring. He understood now, that he did want Ala Mhigo freed more than anything, and that he'd have to put his soul into it.

Not only as the Warrior of Light - that was expected, welcomed but expected - but as a Miqo'te of Ala Mhigan descent.

Maybe it didn't matter if people knew anyway, if he pretended the connection didn't exist he was lying. Both to himself and the people of Ala Mhigo.

Maybe Ala Mhigo wasn't his home, but maybe one day it could be. More than anything, he'd wanted to free the country for the people he cared about, for Lyse, Widargelt, Arenwald... For X'rhun. Especially for X'rhun.

Maybe it was time he wanted it for himself as well.

He touched the Aetheryte with his thoughts still reeling, an almost overwhelming wave of longing going through him as he thought of X'rhun. He clung to it as he set off, letting the aether carry him far across the continent, back to Eorzea. To Idyllshire, to X'rhun.

With the time difference, the sun had just set over Dravania when he almost ran up the stairs to Rowena's Center for Cultural Promotion. Sabina nodded at him, then towards one of the common rooms of the inn, and G'yoza headed straight there.

There he found X'rhun, hunched over a desk with a small reading light burning next to him. Stepping closer, he let out a soft sigh. The man was asleep, hand still holding a pen, but his face resting against the table. There were open books spread over the table, and a paper with scribbles, some circled several times. It was obvious X'rhun had pushed himself to the point of exhaustion. G'yozah smiled, watching the sleeping man's calm breathing for a moment, warmth filling him up inside.

Gently placing a hand on X'rhun's back, he leaned in, giving his head a soft kiss.

"Hey, Rhun," he whispered, voice soft and close to X'rhun's ear, hand gently rubbing his back. X'rhun's ear twitched.

"A bed would be more comfortable, you know."

X'rhun stirred, and let out a low , displeased sound, his eyebrows furrowing further. He must be so exhausted, G'yozah thought, having never seen the man so... _defenseless_. He leaned in and gave his head another kiss, hand going up to rub his ear. X'rhun finally opened his eyes, and moved to sit up.

"G'yozah," he started, voice raspy and _tired_ , but his eyes instantly alert and a hint of a smile pulling on his lips. "You're back."

"I missed you too," G'yozah replied with a soft laugh. "Bedtime?"

X'rhun looked at him quietly for a while, almost uncomfortably long, and G'yozah wondered what was going through his head. Then he nodded and carefully stacked the items in front of him, taking them along as he got up.

"This is," he started, then sighed, eyes flashing to G'yoza's face for another moment. "For tomorrow. Let's go to bed."

G'yozah nodded, and turned off the reading light as they left the room.

The books and papers were left on another desk only moments later, as they helped each other out of their clothes. There was no urgency involved, though all G'yozah wanted was to hold or be held, the _need_ to touch X'rhun like a shout all through his body. But this was enough. Gentle touches, kisses, as garments came off. X'rhun yawning, soft nudges toward the bed and warm skin against his as they laid down. It was comforting, familiar, _wonderful_.

Rolling over, pulling X'rhun's arms around himself as he buried his face into the man's chest. As he shifted closer, putting some of his weight on X'rhun, the man let out a soft groan, rolling the shoulder that he was leaning on. The loudness of the popping noise made G'yoza's ears twitch to attention.

"Are you in pain?", he asked pulling back enough to look at X'rhun's face.

X'rhun hummed. "Just a little tense, nothing serious."

G'yozah looked at him for a moment, easily recognising that almost stubborn look on his face as he rolled his shoulder one more time.

"Come on," G'yozah started, shifting away from X'rhun and nudging his side. "Get on your stomach."

There was a low sound of protest from the man, but he did as G'yozah had asked, burying his face into a pillow, and ears flicking back. It was adorable, and G'yozah smiled softly as he stroked his palm up X'rhun's bare back. And then he poked two fingers into his skin, just above a shoulderblade, and X'rhun _yelped_. G'yozah hummed in a tone he hoped reeked of _I told you so_.

He gently rubbed the spot he just poked, and then shuffled over to straddle X'rhun's thighs. His tail flicked around a couple of times, before settling on G'yozah's thigh as G'yozah gently rubbed both his palms up and down his back once.

"Relax," he mumbled, and leaned forward enough to reach the man's shoulders, as he started to knead them gently, massaging the aching muscles under his skin. He'd started softly, but even so X'rhun _groaned_ , and his tail flicked against G'yozah's hip. "I'll be gentle," he promised. X'rhun hummed into the pillow before speaking.

"It's okay, I'm not that fragile" he muttered and it was G'yozah's turn to hum. "I can take it." X'rhun continued, his muffled voice filled with determination. G'yozah chuckled and leaned down to place a kiss right between X'rhun's shoulder blades.

"Okay," he answered, and added more force to his kneading. He started with one shoulder at a time, going up X'rhun's neck and then to the other, trying to loosen the tight knots he felt under the man's skin. X'rhun was shifting uncomfortably underneath him, making a lot of barely audible noises, gasping audibly whenever G'yozah hit a particularly stuck spot. He slowly worked his way down X'rhun's back, using his thumbs to get to those obviously painful knots along his spine and at the edges of his shoulderblades. Little by little, the tension in X'rhun's back eased, and the lower G'yozah got the more relaxed X'rhun seemed, the groans of pain much less frequent.

"Getting better?", he asked in a playful tone, as he pushed the balls of his hands against either side of X'rhun's spine, hoping to make it pop. It did in several places, and X'rhun let out a sound that was clearly pleased.

"You'll need to stretch too," he pointed out, as his fingers kneaded just above the start of X'rhun's tail, thumbs stroking his soft fur where it began. X'rhun's tail was long, with long and soft fur. G'yozah's own was more of the fuzzy sort, a little shaggy, no matter how much he took care of it. X'rhun's however, was always silky, no matter what adventures they went on. He gently massaged the root of it and then to the sides, the area where X'rhun's back became butt. X'rhun's back arched a little underneath him, and he hummed into the pillow again. Raising an eyebrow, G'yozah let his fingers wander a little lower, onto buttocks and _under_ his tail. X'rhun took a sharp breath.

"G'yozah," he started, turning his head to the side and finally revealing it from its hiding place in the pillow. G'yozah noted the red flush covering his cheeks, and just grinned at the man as he kneaded his buttocks, thumbs slipping in to the cleft. X'rhun tensed up, his tail swatting nervously against G'yozah's thigh.

Hands still playing, the pretense of an innocent massage quickly falling away, G'yozah leaned forward to leave a trail of soft kisses down any part of X'rhun's back he could reach. Over a few of the scars, and the small mole on his right shoulder blade. X'rhun squirmed underneath him, and mumbled his name again, and G'yoza gave a questioning hum back.

"It's okay G'yozah," another squirm, "You can stop now, I'm..."

"Hard?," G'yozah asked, a smirk on his lips as he stroked his fingers down X'rhun's cleft and in between his legs, to sensitive skin and the physical proof of what his touches had done. X'rhun gasped, closing his eyes and grabbing at the bedsheets. Placing one more kiss right on X'rhun's spine, G'yozah smiled softly and withdrew his hand, lifting himself off X'rhun just a little.

"Turn around," he said, voice gentle, and X'rhun shifted his hips a little, probably making himself more comfortable, but didn't move.

"Rhun," he said, and X'rhun's ears twitched in a way G'yozah found adorable. They gave so much away, that it was a pity they were usually hidden by his hat. "Let me, please?"

X'rhun sighed, nodded, and shuffled around so he laid on his back under G'yozah, hands resting on G'yoza's knees. His skin was flushed red, down his chest, some red streaks from being pressed against the sheets on his arm and belly. And then lower, his erection, now almost fully hard.

G'yozah took it all in for a moment, then looked back up at X'rhun's face, at the way he was staring at G'yozah, looking apologetic, almost a little ashamed, but, with _love_ in his eyes, and G'yozah just blurted it out.

"I love you."

X'rhun closed his eyes and smiled, and G'yozah leaned forward, holding his weight with a hand placed next to X'rhun and kissed him. X'rhun kissed back, eagerly, his fingers digging in to G'yozah's legs. After a few moments, he let his free hand wander, stroking over sensitive skin, gently pulling his fingertips up the side, ghosting a thumb over the thip, and so as X'rhun shuddered under him from the soft, teasing touches, let his hand encircle him fully.

It was clumsy, his position a little uncomfortable, but X'rhun again melting under his hands was worth far too much to care about that. X'rhun's hands moved from his knees to his back as they kissed, soft nips and licks, X'rhun gasping against his lips whenever he changed the pace a little. Every little sound he made, made G'yoza's nerves tingle.

After a little while, when G'yozah's arm was already burning from the strain of holding himself up, X'rhun's body started tensing up underneath him, back arching slightly off the bed. With a final kiss, G'yozah sat back up, bringing his other hand in to help with adding more touch, more friction, and just so X'rhun's hips _bucked up_ and covered his face with his arm and then he came with a long, low moan.

G'yozah watched him catch his breath, licking the cum off his fingers and smiling as he noticed X'rhun watching him. When it was all gone, he smirked playfully and then licked his lips for good measure. X'rhun just chuckled.

Shuffling off to the side, he let himself fall forward softly, right next to X'rhun. "All relaxed now?", he asked quietly, resting his hand on the man's chest and breathing in his scent with a deep breath. And then he felt X'rhun turning on his side, pulling him closer, and it felt so good to feel his body against hiw own, his hands stroking up his back, but...

"You should rest," he mumbled, and added a "me too," to give it some more weight. His body was tingling under X'rhun's touch, and he was long since hard from simply watching and _hearing_ X'rhun, but, it would calm down. Just falling asleep next to the man sounded just perfect to his tired head. Like X'rhun had said, they had things to do the following day, rest was good. But X'rhun's hand wandered, over his hip, and to his front just below his belly button, and then G'yozah felt him lean closer, resting his forehead against G'yozah's.

And G'yozah took a sudden, hitched breath as X'rhun's hand travelled lower, only barely touching.

"Let me, please," he quoted, and G'yozah laughed softly, bringing his hand up to X'rhun's jaw, thumb stroking his cheek as he looked directly into his eyes barely an ilm from his own.

"Okay," he whispered, closing his eyes, and so X'rhun touched him. He tangled his legs with X'rhun's and held on to the man tightly as X'rhun's hand worked him in a slow and relaxed rhythm, that felt so _good_. Even with the slowness, it didn't take long for tension to build inside him, especially not when X'rhun lifted his head to lean on his elbow and started placing kisses down his neck, and then gently scraping his _teeth_ over where his neck met his shoulder. G'yozah let out a gasp when X'rhun sucked on his skin, just as he sped up his movements a little, and arched his back against the man as he felt himself get so, so close.

And then X'rhun's nose was in his hair, X'rhun's own hair tickling his cheek and then whispered words that made him reach the edge right then and there.

"I love you too, G'yozah."

He let out another gasp, almost like a sob, desperately clinging to X'rhun as his body calmed down from the orgasm and the wave of emotion those words had so easily set off. X'rhun... X'rhun was _home_.

Eventually, he had to let go as X'rhun shuffled off enough to find a cloth, and sleep quickly started to catch him. He felt X'rhun cleaning them both up a little, and then scooting back up right next to him, letting him bury his face in his chest, arm around his back.

He mumbled a quiet "thank you," before falling asleep, right where he most wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought. I swear i'll get to some conclusions in part 5.


	5. PART V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end, for now.

Yet another failure, something X'rhun felt he should have been able to foresee. But he had been too naive again, and again that had brought suffering to people he only wished to help. Why had he brought Arya along? Why had he again underestimated what they were dealing with? Why had he---

He rubbed his face with his gloved hand, a tight, pulling feeling stinging between his eyes. He felt his shoulder tense up right away, under a heavy imaginary weight.

And then there was a hand there, gentle pressure right over his shoulder blade and he looked up.

"We'll get to her in time," G'yozah said, voice leaving no place for doubt and conviction burning in his eyes. "We can do it."

He sighed and looked away, a wave of guilt again discolouring all the warm feelings from the night before.

"The Alliance needs you in Gyr Abania, G'yozah. I will correct my mistakes myself."

"They will wait for me," he said, like delaying the potential salvation of an entire nation because of yet another of X'rhun's failures was nothing to question at all.

"G'yozah...," he started, but was cut short.

"She's important, X'rhun."

He noted how the X' was back, instantly missing the intimate, warm feeling of G'yozah's voice calling him Rhun just the night before. Though maybe it was again him failing, failing to do the same for G'yozah.

He knew this was a lost battle as well. G'yozah would not leave them until Arya was retrieved, safe and sound. He knew that look, that sound. He loved it and, right now, wished he didn't.

The sooner they got Arya back, the sooner the battle for Ala Mhigo could proceed.

He sighed again, and then turned to G'yozah, mirroring his determination.

"Let's go."

 

The Weeping City of Mhach, of all the places, turned out to be their destination. X'rhun was thankful they had found their leads so efficiently, thankful he had contacts and friends to help him and... Thankful he had G'yozah with him. The ruins were riddled with voidsent and most probably even worse creatures, including their target Lilith. And though he was reluctant to admit it, it was no place to enter alone.

As they hurried forth inside the city ruins, taking out whatever creatures in their way, X'rhun watched G'yozah as carefully as the strenuous endeavour would let him. Though, even after all this time, his form was a little clumsy, putting a little too much emphasis on the physical aspects of the art, he had mastered the spellcasting to a level where X'rhun had nothing to add. It may not look as elegant, but his spells were filled with pure force, and he kept his balance perfectly. His style had _personality_ , the way he fought was beautiful, so entirely _G'yozah_ , X'rhun found it hard not to smile as he watched him.

Though he was almost embarrassed to note how many small, well-timed cure spells were sent his way as they progressed further in. Was he himself losing his touch? Or was he too distracted by his company? Either way, it was clear as day he did not have much left to teach the Warrior of Light.

They found their target and Arya in the nick of time, and again fought together to take the powerful, snakelike voidsent down. It was a struggle, and X'rhun again wondered what he would even have done had he not let G'yozah come along. Maybe he was the one who still needed to learn and surpass his current level through honest means. To prove Lambard was wrong.

And when Lilith finally fell, disappearing into a cloud of dark, oozing mist, Arya lay there, unresponsive on the ground. They both rushed to her side, X'rhun lifting her up and cradling her to his chest, hoping that they hadn't been too late. She was breathing, just not - not _there_. G'yozah called out to her, talked, held her hand. And after what felt like an eternity, she eventually opened her eyes. They'd done it, they'd saved her.

 

☼☼☼

 

It was hard to just leave, but G'yozah knew X'rhun was right, that he couldn't let the alliance and the resistance wait any longer. So he'd left Arya in X'rhun's capable care and returned to Gyr Abania. And before he knew it he was in the middle of a full on campaign against the Empire's forces in Gyr Abania. First Specula Imperatoris, a near disaster, which had shown him the ruthlessness of the imperials and their willingness to murder even their own Skulls.

But the battles continued, the victories hard fought but, they were victories. With each step he saw more of Ala Mhigo, more of the land these people loved. That he hoped to love as much. He couldn't wait to have proper time to explore it all, find every nook and cranny, climb, hunt, experience it all.

With Castrum Abania fallen all that was left was crossing the Lochs and taking Ala Mhigo. Putting it like that, it sounded simple, but G'yozah knew that would not be the case. Nothing about Garlemald was simple, _especially_ not anything that involved Zenos. G'yozah gritted his teeth as he stepped through the gate to the Lochs - the thought of who waited for them in the palace of Ala Mhigo was more than unpleasant.

Walking out on the steps of Porta Praetoria, looking out over the desolate, salty, but _beautiful_ Lochs, G'yozah did feel a spark of that warmth he was sure everyone returning home was feeling. He wished he could have come there with X'rhun, without any battles or Imperial armies in the way. Just them.

Soon.

 

☼☼☼

 

It was already getting late when X'rhun's linkpearl finally went off. He excused himself quickly from the tabe, noting the knowing smile Arya gave him. He answered in the hallway, before reaching his room.

"Castrum Abania is down, so we're proceeding through the Lochs next."

It was exactly what he'd been waiting for, an update from his friends in the Scions.

"And... The Warrior of--"

"G'yozah's fine, no need to worry. We took some serious blows, but he's on his feet."

X'rhun sighed in relief, a bit taken aback by how tense and worried he'd been. After what he'd heard had happened at Specula Imperatoris-- He again wondered whether he'd made the right choice in not participating in these battles. He shook his head softly. No, regaining Ala Mhigo was not his purpose, though he had always aided the cause. And so he had now. Out there, in Gyr Abania, the Warrior of Light, his G'yozah, was bringing the art of Red Magic home.

And he knew he had people to help elsewhere. If they succeeded, there would be so many scattered Ala Mhigans hoping to uproot their lives again and return home. He could not accept returning himself, before he had done all he could to help. He was still not done with his travels. Not just yet.

And if he wanted to keep supporting G'yozah on _his_ journey and have something more than feelings to give him, he needed to continue his own journey as a Red Mage. He had to prove that Lambard was wrong, that he could go further.

Though, he would give him his feelings as well. If, when their paths crossed again, G'yozah still so wished. X'rhun would wait for it, he would long for it.

Closing his eyes, he could almost feel G'yozah holding him, leaning against him, _kissing_ him.

He'd hold on to that.

 

☼☼☼

 

It was with so much happiness, _excitement_ , that G'yozah hurried back to Mor Dhona, where he had left X'rhun and Arya several days ago by now. Though it felt like it had been a different time, a different era. Ala Mhigo was free now, the Garlean prince was _dead_ and so was the massive Primal. And now the first small steps towards a rebirth of the nation were being taken inside the Ala Mhigan Quarter. It was chaotic, packed with problems and so many issues G'yozah didn't actually understand any of.

But what he did understand was that he could bring X'rhun home now. Home to Ala Mhigo. He realised he didn't know much about X'rhun's past there, wrom where in the large region he came from, where he grew up, what his life had been like. He wanted X'rhun to show him everything, to come help them restore his country and complete the dream of his youth.

The words were nearly bubbling inside him, spilling out the moment he found X'rhun on the balcony of Rowena's.

"We won, I did it, Rhun, you can go _home_!," he exclaimed, taking the man's hands in his.

X'rhun smiled at him. "Well done, G'yozah." A soft kiss, and G'yozah grinned happily.

"How's Arya doing?"

"She has recovered well, though it seems her strong magical capabilities were a side effect of her condition," he answered, looking to the side towards the gates of Revenant's Toll as if Arya was over there somewhere. Maybe she was."Her magic is essentially gone, so she will have to start her training entirely from the beginning."

What a shame, G'yozah thought, letting the disappointment show on his face.

"Don't worry," X'rhun continued with a soft laugh, "She is already preparing to travel first to the Conjurers' Guild in Gridania to learn again. When she is ready I will eagerly teach her everything again."

"I'm glad she didn't give up," G'yozah commented, leaning against the railing and sneaking an arm around X'rhun's waist, pulling him close.

"She specifically said she will catch up to you soon enough," X'rhun added, a smirk pulling on his lips as he leaned in closer.

"But, as I have nothing more to teach you at this point either, it seems this Red Mage is out of a job for the time being"

X'rhun's eyes were warm as they gazed down on him, the pride in them warming G'yozah on the inside.

"You have Ala Mhigo waiting for you. Come show me everything there." He smiled, happy, proud of what he'd been a part of achieving.

X'rhun reached up and stroked his cheek, the leather of his glove cool against G'yozah's skin. Then he sighed.

"I am going to travel, but not to Ala Mhigo."

G'yozah furrowed his eyebrows, unsure what X'rhun meant, hoping he heard wrong. "What do you mean?," he asked, fingers gripping the lacing on the back of X'rhun's coat.

"I-- My chances to reform Ala Mhigo passed a long time ago, G'yozah. It is not my generation that should rebuild it, but yours."

A weight was slowly settling in G’yozah’s stomach, though the words made some sense, did-- Did X'rhun not want to return home? Why was it sounding like he--

"I will continue my pilgrimage. Help people elsewhere."

\--was going to _leave_?

The confusion and sudden _fear_ he was feeling must have shown on his face, because X'rhun smiled softly and reached up to his hair, sweeping his fringe to the side, thumb stroking softly over his cheekbone and G'yozah swallowed loudly, his eyes glued to X'rhun's.

"I am not going to disappear out of your life," he continued, and G'yozah clung to those words like he clung to X'rhun's coat. "Our paths will keep crossing, of that I am sure." The hand slid down to his jaw, pushing it up a little, angling his face upwards.

You however, you should return, and be a part of rebuilding it, make it an Ala Mhigo for the future,"

G'yozah nodded quietly, X'rhun's words both making sense and none at all.

Another soft smile.

"Create an Ala Mhigo you'd be proud to call your home, and then, _Yozah_ ,"

He leaned in, and then his lips met G'yozah's in the softest, most gentle of kisses, and G'yozah closed his eyes, melting into it, overwhelmed by the tidewave of feelings going through him, then opening his eyes again quickly, so he wouldn't miss another second of X'rhun looking at him.

"Then,"

Another soft kiss, hand back on his cheek, thumb gently stroking along his markings.

"Then, bring me there, and show me _your Ala Mhigo_.

☼☼☼

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably add in an epilogue to this and I do have a lot of inspiration for side stories, but otherwise we'll have to see where 5.0 leads them. :') I added in some pictures in the previous chapters too, so do go back if you're interested!


End file.
